The Power of Love
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Dean goes to meet Castiel after a party and finds her frightened and drunk, and also in tears. Yet from this, their beautiful relationship is born. Even with their ups and downs, can they make it through? Dean/Girl!Castiel. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU. Dean goes to meet Castiel after a party and finds her frightened and drunk, and also in tears. Yet from this, their beautiful relationship is born. Even with their ups and downs, can they make it through? Dean/Girl!Castiel. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **My 195th fic...OMG...Anyway! Hope you enjoy! It's a new Destiel! HAVE FUN READING!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>The Power of Love<strong>

**Chapter One**

Castiel Novak had never really been one to go to parties, yet when Ruby had been kind enough to invite her to one, she took up the offer and went along.

She was supposed to be picked up by her father, Michael, but Dean Winchester had said he'd come out to pick her up, so she texted her mother, Amelia to tell her Dean was walking her home but to tell Michael that she was walking home with Anna, who was covering for her, and often did.

Michael and Amelia were wary of Dean, but Amelia knew her little girl had to grow up sometime. She was eighteen and she'd never been with anyone before. Amelia and Michael were a little disappointed that Dean would be her first, if they got together, because they didn't trust him, but they assumed she'd grow out of her feelings for him.

She left the party at ten-fifteen in the evening, going towards the park where she was meeting Dean. She'd had a bit too much to drink and as she walked, she felt herself getting scared and upset.

She wasn't fully aware of what was going on and where she was, and she was starting to get frightened. She got to the park and sat on the wall, wrapping her arms around herself as she tried not to cry. She texted Dean to tell him what she'd had to drink and that she wasn't fully aware herself, what was happening or where she was. Luckily for her, Dean arrived within a minute of her sending that text and as soon as she saw him, she just burst into tears.

"Hey, it's alright," Dean promised, rubbing her back as he pulled her into his arms, "Shhh..."

He kissed her head and rocked her a little, but the poor girl just held onto him and sobbed like her entire world was coming to an end. Dean led her to the wall and they sat together, Dean with his arms around Castiel as he held her close in the cold, trying to keep her warm.

"I'm so sorry..." She sobbed, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Don't be sorry, sweetie," Dean whispered, "It's okay."

"I don't know where I am..." Castiel cried, Dean rubbing her back and kissing her temple again.

"You're in the park near home, Cas." Dean promised, "I'm here, you're okay. Everything's okay."

Dean wouldn't let anything happen to her and she was in such a state he couldn't do anything but look after her. He didn't know why she was so upset. He wanted to ask, but he figured it would be better to wait until he was calmer. She seemed way too upset to talk. The tears fell down her face in big drops and he'd never seen her cry like this once in the five years he'd known her. He just held her to his body, feeling her lips against his cheek.

"Dean?" She whispered, earning a hum from the boy beside her as they both looked at one another.

She pressed her lips to his and Dean, despite the shock, started to kiss her in return. Their lips moved slowly and gently as Dean taught her how to kiss. She held onto him and her sobs seemed to fade with every movement of lips.

"You are really drunk..." Dean said slowly as they broke the kiss, Castiel breaking into even more tears as she just rested herself against his shoulder.

"Do you hate me?" She whispered, Dean barely able to believe the question she'd asked.

"No." He replied, "Of course not."

"I'm sorry." She cried, wiping her eyes and sniffling as Dean kissed her forehead, "Do you want me?"

"Darlin', you're drunk." Dean said softly, stroking some of her tears away, "We'll talk tomorrow, okay? Just calm down before I walk you home."

"I love you, Dean." She whispered, Dean nodding in response.

"I know you do, Cassie. I love you too."

Both of them knew that they were referring to the love they shared through their friendship, and Dean just held her trembling body closer to him.

"You look beautiful, Cassie." He whispered, earning a sweet smile from the young girl.

"Thank you." She replied, "I want to go home, Dean. I want my bed."

She started crying again and hugged him close, Dean hushing her and keeping her close to his body, taking in the beautiful scent of her perfume and the scent of her clean body. He took her hand and helped her up, feeling her stagger a little which led him to hold her around the waist to steady her. She slid on hand into his and held onto it, while Dean did his best to keep her steady.

Finally, they reached her street, and Dean walked her down until they got to the house next door to hers.

"Get yourself into bed, sweetheart." Dean whispered, "Warm up, chin up and smile, okay? I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye-bye, Dean." Castiel said softly, wiping her eyes and hugging him tightly.

She pressed a kiss to his cheek and stumbled home, Dean hiding by a wall when her twin brother Jimmy appeared in the doorway, panic there in his eyes.

"Oh, Cas...where've you been, baby? We've been worried." He breathed, bringing Castiel inside.

Dean just heard Castiel's last words before the door closed.

"M'sorry, Jimmy, I lost track of time..."

Dean smiled softly, heading back home with thoughts of Castiel and their kiss lingering in his mind. Maybe she wouldn't remember it.

Inside the Novak home, Jimmy led Castiel upstairs, worry flooding his system as she just burst into tears.

"What's wrong?" Jimmy asked, "What is it, baby girl?"

Castiel shook her head and headed into her lilac bedroom, starting to take her make-up off and brush her hair. Jimmy followed her in and sat on her bed, sighing as she staggered towards him and just slumped down into his arms, burying her face in his neck.

"I'm just tired." She whispered, "Really tired."

"Get yourself to bed, sweetie." Jimmy replied, kissing her head and rubbing her back, "I love you, Cas."

"Love you too, Jimmy." She replied, getting undressed as Jimmy left the room and sliding into bed.

She lay on her side, thinking of her kiss with Dean which sent her into the most pleasant sleep she'd had in ages.

She just knew though that she'd wake up with the mother of all hangovers.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **AU. Dean goes to meet Castiel after a party and finds her frightened and drunk, and also in tears. Yet from this, their beautiful relationship is born. Even with their ups and downs, can they make it through? Dean/Girl!Castiel. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Okay, I'm sorry that I've not updated this in a while, but here's chapter two! Thanks for the support with chapter one and I really, really hope you enjoy this one!

There are some large ups and downs that show up in this relationship, but it's still beautiful!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>The Power of Love<strong>

**Chapter Two**

Castiel rubbed her forehead as she endured her hangover, which actually wasn't as bad as she'd thought it would be. Jimmy sat beside her and pulled her back so she was lying down with her head in his lap before he began to dab her head with a hot wash cloth.

"You feeling better, honey?" He asked, Castiel nodding quietly, "Good."

"I need to talk to Dean." She said softly, "I need to..."

"Why, baby, what happened?" Jimmy asked quietly.

"Nothing." Castiel whispered, "I just need to talk to him."

"Okay." Jimmy said softly, "He brought you home, didn't he?"

Castiel gasped and sat up, a little too quickly which caused her to clutch at her head while Jimmy tried to support her to stop her falling off the couch.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

How did Jimmy know that? She was sure she'd never said anything to...Oh...Her mother must have said.

"Mom told me, but Dean texted me to make sure you were okay." Jimmy said softly, "What happened between you two last night to make you cry like that?"

He stroked Castiel's hair softly and let her curl up to him, rubbing her back as he gave her time to explain. He knew how she felt about Dean and how Dean felt about her, because it was plain as day to everyone else except them.

"We kissed...I initiated it and he kissed me back." Castiel admitted quietly, "But he stopped and said that I was drunk and we should talk about it today...now that I'm sober."

Jimmy's hold on her relaxed a little and he tilted her face so she was looking at him before kissing her forehead. As twins, they could always be this close and they felt so safe together it was unbelievable at times. Jimmy was such a good brother that Castiel couldn't ask for anyone better.

"Do you want to be with him?" He asked, "I know he'd look after you and you guys are so close already."

"I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship, Jimmy." Castiel said quietly, "He's so important to me. So special...I just wouldn't want to wreck anything."

"You didn't answer my question." Jimmy said, holding his sister close, "If you want to be with him, you need to tell him, he might feel the same way. You feel okay to see him?"

Castiel nodded and Jimmy reached into the pocket of her jeans, handing her cell phone to her.

"Ask him to come over."

* * *

><p>Castiel was dressed in her favourite dark blue sweater and her black jogging pants, because they were incredibly comfortable for her to wear in the house. She brushed her long dark curls gently, going to answer the door as she saw Dean pass the living room window. She took a deep breath, opening the door and pulling him into her arms for a hug.<p>

"Hello, Dean..." She breathed, Dean holding her close and kissing her head.

"Hey, Cas." Dean replied, "You hung over or do you feel okay?"

"I feel okay, thanks." Castiel answered, "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I need to talk to you though." Dean told her, gasping as she took his hand and pulled him inside, "I think...Um...I think we made a mistake with that kiss last night..."

Castiel's heart broke. She looked away from him and let him lead her to the sofa, the two sitting down as Dean tried to explain as he tenderly cupped her cheek.

"We let it end." He said softly, watching as she gazed at him with wide eyes while he leaned closer, "Do you agree with me, Castiel?"

The young girl couldn't believe what she was hearing. Dean had actually liked that kiss? He wanted more from that kiss? Her honest nature shone through as she nodded and let him capture her lips with his own. His arms wound around her waist, and hers wound around his neck, and all the time she just wanted to press as close to him as humanly possible. Upon breaking the kiss, Dean ran his hand into Castiel's hair and rubbed her back with his spare hand, smiling as she hugged him close and stroked his beautiful face softly.

"Y'know, I think we've been missing out for a while." She whispered, feeling Dean nod in reply to her question.

"Absolutely." He said softly, kissing her temple and then her lips again, "So...Where does this leave us, huh? Do you wanna be with me?"

"I do." She replied, "I have for a long time."

Dean grinned and kissed her again, the sound of someone clearing their throat breaking the two apart. Jimmy stood with a grin on his face, holding two sodas in his hand and placing them on the coffee table.

"Thank God." He sighed, "You two have way too much sexual tension between you."

"Jimmy, go away!" Castiel cried, Jimmy raising his hands in surrender and heading out of the room while she was content to curl up to her boyfriend and snuggle him close.

Her boyfriend...The term was alien to Castiel and she realised now that she was dating the boy she'd loved for a long time, and that also her parents were wary of. They both knew deep down that Dean took good care of her, but they were probably going to get a little shock when they found out they were together. The two looked at each other, sharing a sweet kiss as they settled on the couch together. Dean's hand found her hair as he stroked it gently, pulling her into another kiss. She'd never get tired of it.

"You wanna watch a movie?" She asked, Dean nodding softly in response, "I got _Children of the Corn _last week when Mom and I went to the mall."

"_Children of the Corn_? Didn't know it was your kind of movie." Dean laughed, "I thought you could barely face reading Stephen King novels. Never mind watching the movies..."

"I think we should give it a try." Castiel replied innocently, knowing full well it gave her an excuse to cuddle up to Dean.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
